The Best Years Of Our Lives
by BlushBunnyC3
Summary: Five years later, after the previous Great War of Mobius, the next generation face their own conflicts, struggles and problems, growing up in the new world, in the Royal city of Mobotropolis...


Sonic Underground: "The Story Of The Past"  
Title: "The Best Years Of Our Lives" (Part 1)  
Author: BlushBunnyC3  
______________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: This would be the second story of my series about the members of the Sonic Underground royal family tree, and what happened to them, (starting where "The Birth Of Mobotropolis" left off). For instance, who is the father of Sonic and his siblings? They never mentioned him on the series and there is no info I ever found of him on websites. In this chapter, you find out who he is and how he and their mother met, and fell in love... And even MORE characters are introduced to the series!! And one last thing; you may notice that I used the names of Sonic's parents in the comic book series, and just so you don't get confused, they aren't his parents in my story, they're his mother's (Queen Aleena) parents, also in my story, Sir Charles (Uncle Chuck) is the twin brother of Sonic's mother, Aleena, not Jules, which means that Jules Hedgehog is Charles's FATHER, not his brother. And all of the Prower characters are mine, except Tails of course, and his mother Rosemary, but he don't come into my series for a few fics yet, and neither does Sonic and his younger siblings... And Sonic and related characters (in these thingys here * *) © SEGA & DIC. The rest of the characters are © me, BlushBunnyC3. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
*Warning: This chapter is VERY LONG!! (So long it's cut into several parts! I kept coming back and adding more scenes to it!! I promise I'll _try_ to cut back on the next one, Chapter 3, ok?) This story mostly focuses on the early lives of two (mainly important) characters, and some of the development of _relationships_ to come ;)*  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
~Cast Of Characters~ (This * * means they don't belong to me!!)  
*Julian Kintobor*  
King Rath   
King Amavar  
Queen Guenevere  
Queen Sapora  
Prince Rockavar  
Prince Masevar  
Tyler Mullins  
Aaron Cooper  
Bullseye Warthogg  
Buckthorne Wolfe  
Michael Telford  
Richard Nenzel  
Ian Callaway  
Lewis Prower  
*Charles Hedgehog*  
Vera Prower  
*Aleena Hedgehog*  
Sir Lucas Prower  
Sir*Jules Hedgehog*  
Goresky Warthogg  
Chislett Warthogg  
Sir Graff Warthogg  
Lady Beatrice Warthogg  
Sir Svein Wolfe  
Lady Diana Wolfe  
Landon Wolfe  
Kelsey Wolfe  
Sir Urquhart  
Lady Sarah  
Sir Blackburn  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Prologue: "The year was 3196; for six peaceful years, Mobius had been under the wise and kind rule of King Rath and King Amavar, and their wives, Queen Guenevere and Queen Sapora. Their sons, whom had been born after their parents first ruling year, young Prince Rockavar and young Prince Masevar were now young boys, by the age of five. The reborn city; now known as Mobotropolis, was finished two years after the war.   
Everything was back to normal again, and the people were happy once   
more. But all good things must come to an end, and late one night, the unthinkable happened to the Kings, done by the last person thought of by anyone..."   
_______________________________________________________________________   
  
Chapter 2:   
____________   
When the new princes were both a year old, Mobotropolis was finally complete. About four years after that, Snively's son Julian Kintobor, who had escaped from the battle, came creeping into the city, seeking his revenge. He had no love for his (dead) father, but he would not hide from his conquerers, and let them have all this new power and bigger kingdom... for long that is... He wanted it all for himself. But for now, there was only one thing he could get away with... With the help of some old assassins, he managed to secretly capture King Rath and King Amavar, in the dead of the night, and with his father's old sword, he killed them the same way his father killed their fathers. Then as an extra horror, he had them hung by their necks by some ropes (nooses) in the palace entrance, and then he disappeared without a trace, not to be seen again, for many years... The next morning, while the Queens, and their sons were walking around the palace, they were petrified beyond their most horrifying dreams, to find their husbands hanging from the entrance walls. Guenevere and Sapora screamed loudly, and quickly covered Rockavar and Masevars' faces with their cloaks, but it was too late. They had seen their (now dead) fathers hanging from their ropes, and were now sobbing with grief and sorrow. All of Mobius mourned bitterly at the loss of their great Kings, but at least they still had their Queens and the young Princes, to rule the kingdom. Unfortunately, Rockavar and Masevar were too young to become Kings now, they were both only five years old. Besides, the Queens didn't want their young minds and childhoods to be manipulated by the duties and responsiblities of a King yet, so they remained the Princes of Mobius, and their mothers ruled the kingdom instead. Some of the people suggested the Queens to remarry, but this idea was promptly refused. Rath and Amavar had been their true loves, and they could never love anyone like that again, and they would not marry someone they didn't love. So life went on again for the people, but they remained cautious, for the murder had left them all shaken and scared inside. Just as their mothers had wished for them, Rockavar and Masevar, both had a normal childhood, except for being Crown Princes and having extremely advanced and different lessons and schooling than other young ones their age. They had lots of friends too; all of which were children of the Great War's heroes, there was Tyler Mullins (lynx), Aaron Cooper (hedgehog)(sons of Sir Urquhart and Sir Blackburn), Bullseye Warthogg (warthog, son of Sir Graff), Buckthorne Wolfe (grey wolf, son of Sir Svein), Michael Telford (fox, son of Sir Calvin), Richard Nenzel (lynx, son of Sir Jonathan), Ian Callaway (hedgehog, son of Sir Matthew), Lewis Prower (fox, son of Sir Lucas), Charles Hedgehog (hedgehog, son of Sir Jules), and last, but certainly not least, Vera Prower (fox) and Aleena Hedgehog (hedgehog). They were the younger twin sisters of Lewis and Charles. From the moment they all first saw eachother, Rockavar and Masevar found themselves having strange feelings for Vera and Aleena, like a strong yearning for something beyond just friendship from them. Vera and Aleena felt the same about Rockavar and Masevar, but them all being only five, were discomforted and confused by these odd feelings, and dimissed them from their minds, for a while. Yet the memory of their first encounter stuck with them...  
  
The Princes were just sitting with their friends, laughing about something, when out the corner of their eyes, there they were. Rockavar couldn't help but notice the pretty young vixen, with crimson fur, shining, wavy hair tied with a yellow ribbon, wearing a dress of a pretty shade of green, with tinges of yellow, and her soft tail, swaying gently behind her. And Masevar couldn't take his eyes away from the fair young hedgehog, with light purple fur, and LONG, deep violet hair that almost touched the ground, that was held up by a blue and yellow hair barrette, wearing a creamy white dress, with tinges of grey and yellow. The two young boys, even as young as they were, thought to themselves *Wow, gosh she's pretty*. Young Tyler and Aaron, noticed them gawking and said, "Hello?" Rockavar?" Masevar?" They didn't seem to notice, so Tyler snapped his fingers at them. "Yo, Mobius to Beavis and Butthead!" A few seconds after, the other two finally turned around. "Huh?" they both muttered. Tyler and Aaron snickered at them. "Wouldn't be trying to catch THEIR eyes if I were you; do you know who they are?" "No," glowered Rockavar. "Why don't YOU tell us Brainiac!" "That girl fox is Vera Prower, she's Lewis' little twin sister." And the other one, Aleena Hedgehog, she's Charles'." Rockavar and Masevar looked astounded for a minute. "They ARE?" they both asked. "Uh huh," replied Tyler and Aaron, together. Rockavar and Masevar were pretty choked up for a second, then shrugged coolly, "Whatever." Nearby, the girls, who had stopped, caught their first glimpses of them. Vera and Aleena gazed at Rockavar and Masevar with a strange awe, seemingly hypnotized by their presence. They both thought gigglingly to themselves *He's kinda cute*. Just then, the girls' fathers came up to them. Vera's father Sir Lucas Prower, stopped beside her. He smiled with amusement, at the look on his daughter's face. "Vera, you little flutterbudget!" What are you looking at?" She pointed towards Rockavar and the others. "Do you know who he is, Daddy?" Lucas turned to look, and immediately was surprised. "Do I know him?" Why, that's young Prince Rockavar, the Crown Prince of the Royal Fox Family, little one." Everyone knows him!" Now it was Vera's turn to be surprised. "He's a Prince??" Prince Rockavar??" she gasped. "Yes, you nosey little thing," chuckled her father. He glanced at a clock nearby. "My, look what time it is!" Your mother will be throwing a fit," grimaced Lucas. "We'd better be going." Vera was still in somewhat of a shock, at this discovery. As was Aleena, when her father Sir Jules Hedgehog, told her pretty much the same thing. But like the boys, they'd get over it.   
  
Even after that though, there were these moments that passed between them, that 'something' seemed to go through them...  
  
Vera was having a lively conversation with Rockavar, when her brother Lewis, snuck up behind her, and suddenly gave her a powerful shove forward, and ran off. It was a payback for a prank she'd pulled on him earlier. Anyways, she fell forward, right into Rockavar, and they both fell to the ground. They were winded for a minute, then opened their eyes and saw the awkward situation they were in. Rockavar was lying flat on his back, and Vera was fallen on top of him. They both were frozen in weirdness for a second, then Rockavar finally broke the uncomfortable silence. "Uhhh... are you ok?" "Yeeah... I think so-" stammered Vera, slowly getting off of him. "Need a hand?" she quickly asked him, when she was up on her feet. "Thanks-" he replied, grabbing her thrust out hand, and pulled up himself up.   
  
Masevar and Aleena were gleefully racing through the alleys of the streets, climbing boxes and crates, or whatever there was in the way. Then they came across a short wall, that was tall compared to them, which Masevar briskly jumped up and off of. But seeing how high it was, Aleena stopped when she reached the top. Masevar saw her halt, and came back. "Whatsa matter Aleena?" She gulped, "It's too high-" I don't wanna jump!" She put her hands over her eyes in fear, when she looked down again. Masevar came running up to her rescue. "There's some boxes there!" Looks like a staircase, see?" I'll help you down." "-Okay," she agreed meekly. He went up to the top, and showed her how to go down the boxes. When he was finally on the ground, and she was on the last box, it suddenly broke beneath her feet, and she shrieked in terror, and leapt off, into Masevar's outstretched arms, as he was trying to prevent her from hitting the ground. Her arms clung around his neck, and she buried her face into his chest, trembling in fright, even though she was now on firm ground. Then she realized what she was doing, and flashed open her eyes, and looked up at into Masevar's eyes, which were already staring bewilderedly back at her. They stayed still in the moment for awhile, before breaking away at last.  
  
~*~  
One night, for two young boys of the group of friends, of those of kin of warriors, and high status, was the mark of the beginning of the end. Pretty much meaning, this would be a night that would remain with them, for the rest of their lives...  
  
Three young warthogs, triplet brothers, lay in their beds, listening to the loud noises, coming from downstairs, of their house. The eldest brother sighed and whispered to the other two, "How long is this gonna go on for?" The second oldest shook his head. "Who knows, last night they were like this for almost two hours." The youngest brother grumbled, "How much have they got to yell about?" You think they'd run out of things by NOW." His brothers nodded in agreement. "No kidding!" exclaimed the second. "What do they do, repeat themselves over and over again, when they run out?" The oldest snorted. "That's it, I've had enough." I'm gonna go look!" The other two yelped, "Goresky!" "Pa'll kill us if he catches you up!" gulped the second. "Keep quiet for Pete's sake, Chislett!" snapped Goresky. "I'm just going out to the stair railing." I'll be really quiet!" Before the others could stop him, he slipped out of the room. The remaining brothers stared at doorway. Finally the youngest brother spoke, "I'm goin' too." His brother yelped out, "Bullseye!" Git back here!" But he was already gone. Chislett gaped at the half open door for awhile. Finally he grumbled, "Well, I guess I better look too," and crawled out of bed.   
  
As he crept towards the others, Goresky hissed to him, "Shhh!" They're right down there." Chislett peeped his face between the gaps in the railing, along with Goresky and Bullseye. He could soon hear their parents' voices ringing out. "-So THAT'S it?" That's what's wrong?" Well in that case, Beatrice, why don't I just pack up my things and LEAVE!" From the expression on their mother's face, the boys could tell this is not what she was going for. "-What?!" Leave?!" Graff, what are you talking about?" Their father glowered at his wife. "Look at us for Pete's sake Beatrice, look!" You're saying that you want us to stay together for 'this'?" Because I don't." Beatrice stammered, pleadingly, "Graff... please, don't say things like that... we can work our problems out, we can!" Her husband shook his head. "It's too late for us Beatrice, far too late." We've become intolerable, distant and isolated." We fight like this every night now." I wouldn't be surprised if the boys heard us!" The three young warthogs glanced at each other, nervously. "And speaking of them, if we keep going on like this, they'll be the ones who'll suffer for our bickering in the end." Beatrice turned pale. "If you leave, what's going to happen to them?" she protested. "They're coming with me," spoke Graff. His wife looked outraged. "Those dear little ones are as much mine as they are yours!" You wouldn't dare take them away from me!" "Who said I was taking them all?" I'll let Bullseye stay with you, I know how much you need him!" She looked even more furious. "Oh, of course, I should've known!" You wouldn't take him, if you were forced to!" "That's not it!" growled Graff. "He's just... he gets along with you better, you two need each other, Beatrice." Things wouldn't work between us either, if he came with me." He's not like me." "You call your own flesh and blood not like you?!" screamed his wife. "For the last time Graff, stop blaming him for something that's not his fault!" He couldn't help being born smaller than the others, it just happens!" That doesn't give you the right to cast it upon him, or be ashamed of him!" Graff was silent, with fury. The last bit of sanity broke in Beatrice, and she roared at him, "You know what Graff, you're right!" I want you out of this house by morning, and I don't EVER want to see you again!" But if my boys want to come home, they can whenever they want." And when they do, if you ever come within a yard of my babies, I'll call the police!" And speakin' of my babies, don't you EVER come back looking for Bullseye!" Touch a hair on his head, and I'll shoot ya!" Now git out!!" She stormed out of the room, as did Graff, separately. Their sons who were still watching from upstairs, were frozen in shock. "Wha... what just happened?" croaked Chislett. "I think Dad's leaving-" gulped Goresky. "For good." "And he's taking you two with him," muttered Bullseye numbly. The other two looked at him. "Bullseye... you know he didn't mean it-" said Chislett, trying to reassure him. "Yeah he did Chislett, and YOU know it!" snapped Bullseye. "He doesn't want me, and he never did." In fact, I'm GLAD he's leaving!" Good riddance!" As he started to leave, Goresky called hoarsely, "No Bullseye, he-" Bullseye shook his head furiously. "Save it Goresky, I know." The only people I'm gonna miss are you guys." As for Father... I don't care if I ever see him again." With a sincere finish, Bullseye went back to their room.   
  
About two hours later, Sir Graff looked poked his head in the entrance of his sons' bedroom. He slowly opened the door all the way. He gently shook his eldest son awake. "Goresky-" The young warthog squinted his eyes open. "-Dad?" What is it?" "Get up kiddo, I'll be right with you." He started to quietly rouse Chislett. "-Huh, wha.... Pa?" his second son mumbled wearily. "Rise and shine fella, both of you get dressed," spoke Graff. "What's goin' on Dad?" asked Goresky, even though they already knew. Graff was silent for a moment. "I'll tell you later, right now I want you two to pack up whatever stuff you can carry, that you want to bring along." "Why do you want us to do that Pa?" questioned Chislett. "I can't explain why now, but we're going elsewhere." "What about Mom and Bullseye?" Goresky said, as he pulled on his shirt. "Yeah, Pa, shouldn't we wake them up too?" Chislett added. Sir Graff tightened his jaw, trying to keep a stiff upper lip. "-No Chislett, let him sleep," he told his son, as he started towards his younger brother. "Your mother is staying here." "-But what about Bullseye?" protested Goresky. "He and your mother need each other." He's staying here with her," explained his father, solemnly. "Now enough questions for now boys, I'll tell you everything after."   
  
Sometime later, they had everything they needed. "Alright boys, you go downstairs and say goodbye to your mother." She waiting for you." "Yes sir," spoke Goresky and Chislett. They both took a last look at their younger brother, and walked out. Sir Graff stayed behind. He quietly went over to his youngest son, and kneeled beside him. Bullseye lie on his side, turned towards the wall with his eyes shut. But truthfully, he was awake, and had heard all that had just happened. Graff gazed mournfully at him. He smoothered the palm of his hand against his face, and then leaned against his knuckles. He sighed. Then he slowly reached out and gently tousled Bullseye hair. One of the few times, he had ever shown affection for his son, and about to be his last. A knot of guilt twisted in Graff's throat. He blinked his eyes, rapidly. "-I'm sorry Bullseye," he croaked out, softly. "I'm sorry-" He rose to his feet, and started for the door. But he stopped one more time, and looked back at Bullseye. "-Goodbye son." And then he was gone. A single tear, softly rolled down young Bullseye's cheek. "-Goodbye Father..." he whispered hoarsely.   
  
~*~  
Sir Svein Wolfe was stumbling home, from the local tavern. The long respected warrior of the Great War, was now growing closer to the title of the town drunkard. Since the Kings' deaths, and him being let go from his duties at the palace, it seemed as if Svein was slowly falling apart, and drowning his problems and sorrows in as much alcohol as he could pay for and consume. Which certainly wasn't a good thing, considering he had a wife, and three small children, to care about, and provide for. Little did he know how much damage his drinking problems would cause...  
  
That very evening, when he came home late, Svein plodded his way into the house. Through his drunken stupior, he noticed a young wolf nearby, drinking some water. Unfortunately, he didn't recognize or remember that it was his oldest son, Buckthorne, who was five years old. He thought maybe it was one of those homeless boys, trying to rob the house. As he moved towards little Buckthorne, he suddenly turned around, and saw Svein. "Dad?" Svein muttered, "Who are ya?" Whatcha think yer doin' here?" Buckthorne didn't understand. "Dad, what are ya talkin' about?" It's me Buckthorne!" Svein shook his muzzle. "I don't give a damn what yer name is, ya little street rat, what do ya think you're doing here?" "I'm your son, Buckthorne!" Dad, what's wrong with you??" asked Buckthorne, beginning to get afraid. Svein started approaching him. "I want you out of here, right now!" He took the beer bottle he had in his hand, and deftly smacked it against a table top, breaking it into a jagged half. "Get out, ya little thief, before I have to use this!" Buckthorne fell down to his feet, quivering. "Dad, please, remember me!" DAD!!" Svein paid no heed to his son's words in his state, and raised his hand, holding the busted bottle, and then swung it forward.   
  
Lady Diana Wolfe suddenly heard a bloodcurdling scream, and a loud noise, from the other room. She rushed in, to find the scene. Her son was lying curled up on the floor, with his hands covering his face, yet blood still leaked through his clasped fingers. He was whimpering, bleeding, and crying, frightened to death. And nearby, her husband, Svein, was passed out on the floor, with a broken bottle next to his hand. It was stained with red. One quick look was all she needed. Never had Lady Diana screamed so loud in her life.  
  
It was sometime before Sir Svein was finally revived from his drunken stupior. He groaned, it was another hangover. His head ached fiercely, and the rest of him was sore from head to toe. He felt groggy from lack of proper sleep, and the dizzy drained feeling you get after throwing up. He slowly and painfully streched, and pulled himself upright. *God, what a night...* he thought to himself. *Must've had one WAY too many.* Oh, if he only knew...   
  
He came downstairs, just as his family was finishing their noon meal. His wife didn't so much as barely look as him entered the room, where as his younger son and daughter, Landon and Kelsey Wolfes', faces' brightened. "Daddy!" the three year-old twins, yelped happily. Despite his soreness, Svein put on a smile, and scooped his young pups up in his arms. "Hey you two!" Good to see yer bright little shining faces, this afternoon, it is!" Where's your brother?" Before they could give a response, Diana spoke, "Children, could you go into your room and play for awhile?" Me and your father have to talk." "-Okay," said the twins, obdiently, and ran off. Svein looked at his wife, questioningly. Her face held no expression, however. She stared back at him, with a stone-cold look, for several minutes. Then out of the blue, she caught him off guard with a resounding smack across the face, and screamed, "YOU IDIOT!" YOU EVIL, RUTHLESS BRUTE!!" HOW COULD YOU DO IT???" H0W COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!!" until there were tears of rage in her eyes. Svein was bewildered. "What??" What did I DO??" Why are you yelling at me??" he gasped. She glared at him. "Oh right, I forgot!" YOU and your bloody drunkness!!" Don't you know what's happened??" Don't you remember what happened last night??" "NO, for Pete's sake, Diana!" That's why I'm asking you!!" His wife continued to bawl, uncontrollably. Finally she managed to gulp out, "You asked where Buckthorne is?" Well I'll TELL you where he is!!" In a HOSPITAL!!" Svein's face filled with horror. "A what???" A hospital??" For the love of God, what's he doing there??" Diana gazed tearfully at him. "Oh you'll see, Svein Wolfe!" You'll see, with your own eyes!"   
  
Hours later, there they were, Svein and Diana, in the hospital room, speaking to Sir Urquhart, who was attending little Buckthorne. Svein at the moment, had never been more choked up in his life. An icy claw had clasped over his heart, and there was a huge lump in his throat. Not since he was a child, had Svein felt like crying. But he sure felt like was about to then. He choked out, "...I... I hurt Buckthorne..." Tears of shame, formed in his eyes, as he buried his face in his hands. "-Oh my God... I hurt my own son!" he wept. Diana saw how sad he was, and her heart couldn't help but pity him. She put her hands on his shaking shoulders. "Oh Svein..." Sir Urquhart then said to them, "He's awake now." He's asking for you." Both parents slowly entered the room. Young Buckthorne was sitting up in his bed, looking at them cautiously. As he looked back, Svein noticed right away the damage he had done. The left side of Buckthorne's face was bandaged, even right over his eye. He swallowed hard, trying not to cry again. "He was very lucky," continued Urquhart. "If it had been open or the glass had gone any deeper, he would've lost his eye." This made Svein break down once again. *You monster!* he cursed at himself. *You stupid bastard! Look what you did to him! It's all your fault!* A loud sob managed to escape his throat, and he cowered into the wall, a hand clasped over his face. "-I'm sorry, Buckthorne... damnit, I'm so sorry!" I'd never hurt you, you know that!" I never meant to hurt ya!" Buckthorne stared at his father, with a lost look. "-Then why'd you do it, Dad?" he finally asked. Sir Urquhart went up to the young wolf pup. "Buckthorne... do you know what it means to be 'intoxicated'?" "No sir-" "It's when when the brain doesn't receive enough oxygen to keep it fully fuctioning." When you consume large amounts of a certain substance... in this case, alcohol... that's what triggers it to cease working." And when your brain stops working as hard, you obviously don't have much use for it... you can't remember or do things as well as before, because you don't have any control over yourself." It can be quite a shock to the system." So in your father's situation, he must've had a temporary memory loss, and didn't recognize who you were." That's why he-" The lynx gestured towards Buckthorne's bandaged face, and he nodded in return. "-Oh..." Then he turned back to his parents. "-Dad, why would you... 'consume alcohol' then?" It doesn't sound like a good thing-" Svein gulped, and replied, "I don't know Buckthorne, but I DO know I'm not gonna, anymore!" Not if THIS is what comes of it!" Buckthorne held out his arms to Svein, and his father put his own, around his son, sobbing again. The young wolf cried too, hugging his father tightly. "It's ok Dad... I forgive ya." Svein sniffled, "-Thank you Buckthorne... you blessed little fella." You're a saint, ya are!" Buckthorne smiled. He had his father back. He remembered the man who had been in his place last night and... He stopped himself from recalling anymore. It didn't matter now. His dad was fine. And so was he... right?  
  
The next day, the Wolfes were watching as Sir Urquhart was unwrapping the bandages from the young wolf's face. Everyone's breath was held, as the last one came off. Buckthorne blinked his left eye furiously, trying to get the hang of using it again. Then he stared at the others in anticipation. They were all quiet, and their expressions were unreadable. "Well???" he finally asked. Sir Urquhart broke the silence at last. "-I did all I could, Buckthorne." He motioned to the mirror behind him. Buckthorne slowly turned to look. There it was. A long pink scratch line ran down from his eyebrow to his cheekbone. And it was on his eyelid too, he noticed, as he blinked. "-Is it gonna go away?" he questioned, as if he thought it was a cut. The physician slowly shook his head. "That's no ordinary cut or scrape there, young one." It's called a scar." It's permanant." "-Permanant?" The lynx swallowed. "-That means it won't go away." You'll have that scar for life." The young wolf's face fell. "You mean... forever?" Sir Urquhart spoke, "It's not like that's a bad thing, Buckthorne... listen to me." Lots of people have scars like this, and they're perfectly fine." I have one too, even." "You do?" "Uh huh, right here." He parted back some fur on his face, to reveal a deep scar across cheekbone. "I got this from a sword wound, six years ago." It hurt, and it DID show for awhile, but I go used to it." Then finally my fur started growing back over it." So see, a scar isn't a disease, son." It's just a small wound." It doesn't hurt, or bleed, it's just there." That's it." You're gonna be fine." He put a hand on Buckthorne's shoulder, reassuringly. Then he whispered in the wolf's ear, "It might hurt emotionally for awhile... but that pain will go away in time, too."   
  
~*~  
As he said to Buckthorne, Svein was true to his word. He stopped drinking. It was tough on him, but his family all made things easier for him, wouldn't let him give up. Finally, he was stable without it, and got along fine. Two months sober at last, Svein was coming home from work. As he passed by the tavern, he couldn't help but stare. It'd been over eight weeks since he last... *No!* he thought. *I can't... can I?* He hadn't had even a drop, for so long... maybe it wouldn't hurt if he just went in for a shot glass. His conscience continued to nag him, until finally, he couldn't fight it anymore. He went in.  
  
Poor Sir Svein was weak, back in that environment. He'd done what he'd planned, one sip. But then he thought, well since he was here, maybe it wouldn't hurt to have another... So he did, but then he figured again, since those first two hadn't done any damage, perhaps he could handle one more... And it went on like this for so many times, that he was soon brainwashed, like before. He couldn't resist it, the alcohol was indeed, intoxicating to him, in more ways that one. So finally, when he was spent, he started his way back home, in the dangerous mood he had been in once before. Full of powerful adrenaline, blood rushing his his veins and head, and his mind full of vengence, animal-like instincts, and the need to attack...  
  
It was midnight, when Lady Diana heard the slamming of the front door. It awakened her with a jolt, gasping. Then she realized it was probably Svein. *What the devil is he DOING coming in THIS late??* she thought, angrily, getting up. As she walked out of the bedroom door, Diana had no clue what was waiting for her out there...  
  
The drunken male wolf heard the footsteps coming. *An intruder! Trespasser! Thief of the night! Whoever they are, they're in MY teritory...* he thought, growling. *But not for long!* He quickly looked around. Then a slight memory trigger, helped him remember where it was... He thrust his hand underneath a table close by. Finally, he pulled it out... He unsteadily aimed it towards the sound of feet. "Come on..." he hissed savagely. "Where I can see ya-"   
  
His wife finally came walking out, turning the corner, to the front room. She knew exactly what she was going to say to him. "-Svein W-" A long bang was suddenly heard, interrupting her. Even after it had silenced, she would never finish.  
  
A thin stream of smoke escaped from the bullethole. Svein looked to where the body had fallen. His heart had stopped dead in its tracks. Just before he had shot, he thought he heard a familiar voice begin to speak. "-Oh no," he croaked, and quickly rushed over. "-Please no!" To his absolute horror, he saw it. The smoldering hole in Diana's forehead. He choked at the sight. "-Nn.. NOOOO!" he cried out. He fell to his hands and knees, beside her. "-Diana!!" Noooo!" DIANA!" he wept, shaking her. She did not respond. When he realized, that she was really gone, Svein smeared his hands over his face, his eyes, his hair, sobbing madly. "-I'm sorry, Diana!!" I'm sorry!" I swear!!" Oh Diana-" He huddled on the floor, in a blubbering mess of mourning, guilt, and wildness. He had broken down far more than ever before. At last, feeling no will or any bit of life left within him, and completely forgetting the children altogether, he reached out, and picked up. To his temple, he held the same pistol he had just destroyed his dear wife's innocent life with. "-Forgive me," he gulped out. Then with a slight press, pushed the trigger.  
  
A couple rooms away, young Buckthorne, and litte Landon and Kelsey woke up at the second gunshot. "Did you hear that?" said Landon. "Uh-huh," responded his older brother. Their little sister whimpered, "That sounded like a monster!!" I'm scared Buckthorne!!" Buckthorne reassured her, "-Nah, that's not a monster there, Kels, it's ok." He hugged her, and she burrowed into his arms, fearfully. "Then what was it??" "Dunno." Maybe something fell down in the kitchen..." "-Like a pot?" "Yeah, exactly." "Almost sounded like thunder!" squeeled Kelsey. "Is there a storm outside??" Buckthorne looked towards their window. "Noope." Sounded more like in the house anyways." "-Then WHAT is it??" Landon pressed. "I told ya, I don't know!" But I'll tell ya what, I'll go check." I'm surprised Mum and Dad ain't done that yet..." "We'll come with ya!" offered Kelsey. "No, you better not," insisted Buckthorne. "You two stay here." Go back to sleep, ok?" I'll be back in awhile." "Okay bro," agreed Landon, and he and his sister crawled back into bed.  
  
The young wolf, slowly made his way through the dark hallway. Even though it was his own house, and his parents were in their bedroom nearby (so he thought...), he couldn't help but be slightly afraid. *What could it be? Something that fell down? Mum or Dad getting something? Or a robber?* That last thought, brought back a painful memory... *"Get out, ya little thief, before I have to use this!"* his father's voice rang in his head. Buckthorne gasped and dropped to the floor, clasping his hands over his eyes, until the voice went away. Breathing rapidly, he got back up, and continued to the front room. All he saw was pitch black. "-Mom?" Dad?" Whose there?" He reached up, flicked on the light, and turned back around. Only to see the most terrifying image that would haunt him for the rest of his life. His parents, Svein and Diana Wolfe. Laying on the floor. Crumpled up, and unmoving. Splattered with blood. ...Dead. He quickly whipped a hand up to his mouth, to prevent himself from screaming outloud. He fell to his feet, twitching violently, his eyes wide with shock. Scared beyond his most horrifying nightmares possible. The death. The murder. The carnage. Tramautized, sickened, and unable to hold it back anymore, little Buckthorne promptly threw up on the floor. When he could do it no more, he looked back at his dead parents again. Just as scared by it as before, he looked away, and despite his dizzyness and faintness, he jumped to his feet, threw his hand up, and whacked the light switch off. Surrounded by the darkness again, he ran to his parents room, and slammed the door with a bang. He flung himself onto the bed. Their bed. He buried his head in the blankets, sobbing wildly and hysterically. *They're DEAD!* he thought in his mind. *Dead, dead, DEAD!* He cried even harder at this. After weeping uncontrollably for sometime, Buckthorne sat up, thinking calmly now. "What do I DO?" he asked outloud. He looked about, wonderingly. Then he spotted the telephone on the desk beside the bed. And he knew exactly what to do.   
  
Sir Urquhart was suddenly awoken, as the loud ringing of the phone reached his ears. He squinted open his eyes, at the clock nearby. It read 1:22 AM. He groaned, "-Oh God... it's too early for this..." As he stretched up, and started getting out of bed, his wife, Lady Sarah sighed, "-Urquhart... just let it ring, then." Her husband shook his head, and muttered, "Duty calls, Sarah."   
  
The phone was ringing for the fifth time as Urquhart was rushing towards. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" he hissed outloud. He picked up the receiver. "Hello?" "-Sir Urquhart!" cried the voice on the other. "Is that you??" Please say, it's you!" "Yes it's me... who's THIS?" "Buckthorne!!" "Buckthorne... Buckthorne WOLFE??" The realization of this, sure woke Urquhart up, fully. "YES!!" "In the name of all things holy, what are you doing calling me at THIS time in the morning??" "It's an emergency Sir Urquhart!" You gotta believe me!!" Buckthorne sobbed. The lynx then noticed how hysterical and frightened the young wolf sounded. "-Ok, ok, it's ok, Buckthorne!" he told him. "Just try and settle down-" "NO, I WON'T!" screamed Buckthorne. "And NO, it's NOT OK!!" "Buckthorne, please!!" I can't help you if you don't calm yourself!" You understand?" The young pup gulped, "-Okay..." Now that he had Buckthorne's attention, Urquhart continued on, "Alright now... take a deep breath... let it out... and now, 'slowly' tell me what's happened." Buckthorne said, "It's my Mum and Dad, Sir Urquhart!" They're dead!!" Sir Urquhart's heart skipped a beat. "-They... they're what?" "I said they're dead, Sir Urquhart, they're DEAD!" hollered Buckthorne, breaking into fresh tears. "I SAW them!!' They were there, lying on the floor, not moving, and all covered in blood and-" "Shhh, Buckthorne, I don't need to hear anything more!" Calm down, son, ok?" It's alright..." he spoke, trying to comfort the young wolf. He waited for Buckthorne to stop hiccuping, to continue. "-Ok now... listen to me carefully Buckthorne." Do your brother and sister know what's happened?" "-No sir." "Good." Don't tell them, alright?" We don't need them panicking too." Where are they?" "-Still in bed, sir." I told them to stay there." "Good boy." Make sure they stay there." I want you to go to your bedroom, bolt the door, and watch over them, ok?" "-Alright." "Ok... now I want you to stay put, and I'm gonna get over there RIGHT away, you hear me?" "Uh huh... but what if something happens to you, too, and you don't ever get here?" The idea of this sounded a rather unlikely, but after what had happened to Svein and Diana apparently, it was starting to sound a bit more of a possibility. Urquhart twisted his lip, thinking. "-Tell you what." If I'm not there by sunrise, I want you to take Landon and Kelsey, OUT the back, so they won't see anything, and go to Mrs.Beatrice Warthogg's house." Tell her what's happened, and stay with her, until you get a message from me, or my wife Sarah." You got that all, Buckthorne?" "Yes sir!" "Good." Now you be still." I'm coming over!"   
  
Lady Sarah was surprised to see her husband come rushing back in, throwing on some clothes quickly. "-Urquhart??" What are you doing?" Who WAS that?" Urquhart spoke briefly, "It's the Wolfes, Sarah." Either Svein's sanity broke at last, or the murdering strike is back in Mobotropolis again." Sarah bolted up at this. "WHAT??" "That was Buckthorne Wolfe on the phone, Sarah!" Don't even get me started on how frightened to death he sounded." "Urquhart, WHAT are you SAYING??" What's happened!!" Urquhart stopped, and looked at her. "-Svein and Diana are dead." His wife glasped. "Oh my God!!" "-So I've gotta get over there, and their children out of that house!" Urquhart told her.   
  
Sometime later, Sir Urquhart was walking on the road, in the dead of the night. It was very dark, and still. And there was even the possibility of a murder running loose... But Urquhart wasn't too worried about it. He had come prepared. Around his waist, his old trusty blade, from the Great War days, was slung, just in case there was danger to be taken care of. Finally, he arrived at the Wolfes home. He cautiously opened the front door. He peered in. It was blacker than the night, in the dead silent house. He slowly stepped in, then started to switch on the lights. He turned around to see the sight. It was quite appalling, and he couldn't help but jump back in a bit of fear, when he first saw it. It was a horrible scene, terribly gory and haunting, and Urquhart himself, a skilled physician who had seen worse, was actually tempted to retch. Then he noticed a shiny object nearby Svein's body. He leaned down to see. He reached out and picked it up. It was the pistol. *So this is what did it... but now the question is, WHO did it?* Urquhart's keen eyes caught glimpse of a light strand of color on the gun. It was a hair. He picked it off, studying it. Then he realized something, that caught his breath. It was the same color as Svein Wolfe's fur... The lynx bowed his head. *Svein??? Could he have done such a thing?? If so, why??* Remembering what had happened not long ago, Urqhart turned over to the dead wolf, and carefully took a whiff of the air near the blood-splattered muzzle. Mostly he smelt blood, and the foul stench that came with death. But in amoungst those scents, the physician could definitely detect the scent he was fearing. Alcohol. Urquhart could tell the whole story from there. Svein had gotten drunk again, came home, and shot Diana, the same way he'd smashed a glass bottle against Buckthorne's face. Except this time, he's must of had a memory jog or something, and realized what he'd done. Then without a further thought, had killed himself. Urquhart thought sorrowfully, *What should I tell them?*   
  
The young wolf was actually starting to drift off to sleep, as a loud knock was heard upon the bedroom door. His eyes snapped open. "-Who is that??" he yelped out. "Buckthorne!" It's me, Sir Urquhart!" he heard the person on the other side say. Buckthorne quickly rushed to the door, deftly unbolted it, and threw open the door. He saw the pale face of Urquhart. "-Are you ok?" he asked. The wolf pup responded by rushing into the lynx's arms, bawling hysterically. The lynx let him, and hugged the pup reassuringly, knowing how upset he was, and how he felt. "-It's alright Buckthorne... it's gonna be alright."   
  
Sir Urquhart couldn't find it in his heart to tell the children the truth of their parents's deaths. So he told them they had been murdered. Who the murder was, they didn't know, he said. It was the truth, in a way... Completely all alone in the world, Buckthorne, Landon, and Kelsey Wolfe, were all sent off together, to the local orphanage. To live, to temporarily stay, or to die. Which was pretty much the same fate of every orphan out there.  
  
~*~  
Not long after the tragic end of Svein and Diana Wolfe, another emergency happened. Another physician was called in frantically, for the sudden collapse of another person.   
  
Sir Blackburn walked out of the bedroom, and looked to the little warthog sitting on the floor, against the wall, staring blankly at the ground. "-Bullseye?" His head shot up. "Sir Blackburn!" Is she ok??" The hedgehog's expression remained solemn, and unreadable. "-She's asking for you." You can come in now." Bullseye looked questioningly at. "Please sir... just tell me!" Is Mama gonna be alright?" Blackburn swallowed hard. "-I'm not going to lie to you Bullseye." She's not looking good at all." The young warthog's eyes were huge. "What does that mean?" "She's ill, young one." Fatally ill." "What with?" Blackburn's eyebrows turned sorrowful. "Bullseye... do you know what fatal means?" "No sir... what?" The physician bowed his head, slowly. "-It basically means... she's not going to make it." ... I'm sorry." Bullseye's lip trembled. "Not going to make it?" You mean... she's.." Blackburn nodded. "-She's dying." "-Dying??" But... but how can that be, sir??" She was fine just awhile ago..." "-I know Bullseye." Looking at her condition now, to tell you the truth, I'm surprised she lasted THIS long." "How could she have been sick, Sir Blackburn, all this time, and I couldn't've known??" asked Bullseye sadly. The hedgehog shook his head. "She wanted to keep that pain away from you." She held up her head as long as she could..." She wanted to be strong for you, Bullseye." By now, the warthog was putting his head between his knees, gulping. Sir Blackburn gently put a hand on his shoulder. "-Go see her, son." It'd do you both some good." Bullseye sniffled, "-Alright."  
  
She was sunken back into the pillows, lying nearly as still as death. Bullseye choked back a sob, at the sight of her. But he still came over to her bedside. "-Mama?" Lady Beatrice slowly looked over. Despite her pain and exhaustion, she slightly smiled at him. "-Bullseye... my baby." He crawled up onto the bed, beside her, and helped her to wrap her arms around him, for a soft embrace. He looked up at her. "Is it true, Mama?" Are you..." She softly nodded. "-Yes I am, angel." He sadly buried his face against her. "-Why?" Looking sorrowful, Beatrice shook her head, "-It's not my decision, sweetheart... it's just my time to go." Tears formed in Bullseye's stinging eyes. "But I don't want you to go, Mama..." Why can't you stay?" The weakening mother stared her son in the eye. "-Because there's another place I have to be soon, little one." It's all apart of the Lord's plan for each of us..." If he wants to take me unto His hands now, then it shall be." Bullseye croaked, "I don't want Him to take you away from me!" What'll He do with you??" And besides... what'll happen to me if you go?" Beatrice nearly wept at this. But she swallowed, and replied, "You'll be alright, baby." And so will I." She hugged him tighter. "We're in His hands now." Whatever happens to us, we'll survive it." We'll make it, one step at a time." "-Together?" said Bullseye, hopefully. "Yes, together." I may not be in your plain sight, sugar, but I promise I'll always be with you." You know I'd never leave you." A lump formed in Bullseye's throat. "I know you wouldn't, Mama." Just like I'd never leave you!" Even if Father had asked me to go with him, I would've said no." Tears welled up in Beatrice's eyes. "-My little man... you always were my favorite son," she beamed, nuzzling him gently. Bullseye curled up to her, folding into her arms. "-I love you, Mama."   
  
For three more days, Bullseye stayed by his mother's side, helping to take care of her, and spend all the time with her as he could, during her last days. Those last days would be ones, Bullseye would hang onto and cherish forever. For on the fourth day, Lady Beatrice Warthogg; wife of Sir Graff Warthogg, and mother of Goresky, Chislett, and Bullseye Warthogg, died.   
  
The funeral was attended by quite a few people, friends and respected people, of the Warthogg family. The whole thing was a blur to Bullseye. It was like living in a dream. Nothing seemed to be real, it seemed all faded, and blank. He couldn't feel. He was numb with emotion, he couldn't describe. He just couldn't believe she was gone. Almost everyone who came, all came up to him, saying how sorry they were, and how they would help him, if he needed it. They felt sorry for him. Sympathy. Pity. It bounced off him like glue. Then he would say something in reply to whatever the person said, even though he didn't even realize what he was saying or that he was talking, it seemed to be the correct response, and the people would nod, solemnly, and walk away. He even saw his father and brothers there too. Goresky and Chislett of course, greeted him, and together, they said goodbye to their mother, for the final time. Sir Graff, however, barely said five words to Bullseye. And he didn't even remember them anymore, as soon as his father had finished saying them. Then Graff walked out with his other sons, leaving Bullseye behind, again.   
  
And so, at the realization, and word that Sir Graff refused to take the responsibility of taking care of Bullseye, it was official. Bullseye was pretty much alone in the world. With no other living relatives or anyone that could take him in, he was given the same sentence that nearly all homeless children faced. Life in an orphanage.   
  
The first week at his new 'home', Bullseye barely said so much as a sentence to anyone. He sought solitude wherever he could find it, remained alone for hours at a time, mourning, grieving, and missing his mother. And trying to figure out why his father didn't want him... The poor young warthog had received a tramautizing scar for life, that he would carry as a burden for years to come.  
  
One day, Bullseye was in the large bathroom, washing his hands, when he heard a strange sound. He turned around, looking about. He could hear it, coming from the shower room. After shaking the water off his hands, he wandered around the corner, and peered in. Back, against the wall, was another youngster his age, a grey wolf, softly crying, between his knees. Bullseye had seen many young children at this place, lots of them weeping too, but he hadn't taken much notice. Yet, there was something about this boy, that made him not want to walk away... He finally spoke out, "Hey there..." The wolf quickly looked up, with his big wet, red eyes. "-Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't know anyone was here-" he stammered, wiping his eyes, furiously. "-No don't worry, I wasn't suggesting nothing like that..." Ummm... you want some towels for-" "-Sure..." Bullseye went back to the sinks, and grabbed some paper towels, and brought them back. He handed them to the wolf. "-Here ya go." "-Thanks..." sniffled the boy. He blew his nose loudly. He noticed that Bullseye was still standing there. "-Yeh can go now, if ya want." "-Nah, that's ok." Actually, I was wondering if I could join ya." The wolf looked confused, but shrugged, "-Okay then." The young warthog sat down beside him, against the wall. After a long silence between them, Bullseye spoke, "So what you doin' in here, all worked up?" Buckthorne smacked his lips, and sighed sadly. "-The nurse just came in awhile ago, in my room." She came to tell me the news." "-What news?" Buckthorne sniffled. "That my little brother Landon, finally passed." Bullseye looked sorrowful. "-Oh... I'm sorry." "S'ok," said the wolf bluntly. "Not like haven't been through this before." Like last week, when my sister Kelsey went, and... two bloody months ago when my parents was murdered." He shook his head furiously, as fresh tears started coming. "Not like I haven't been through this before, indeed." Bullseye couldn't believe his ears. Then his ears lowered. "I hear ya..." My mother just went on me too." The wolf looked at him. "Really?" "Yeah." She'd been suffering from some 'fatal' illness for months, since my father left, and she never told me..." And it finally caught up to her-" Bullseye's voice was beginning to quaver. The boy offered him his remaining towels, which the young warthog took gratefully. "-Wow... that's really sad." I'm sorry to hear that." It sounds worse than her being murdered, like my mom..." So what happened to your father then?" Bullseye shrugged, snuffling, "Like I said, he walked out on me and my mom, awhile ago." With my two brothers." "-And what happened to him?" repeated the young pup. "I dunno... just living out there somewhere." The wolf was astounished. "Wait a second, he's LIVING?" Your dad is alive??" "Yeah, so?" "So???" What are you doing HERE then??" The warthog tightened his jaw. "He wouldn't take me." Same as when he left." He doesn't want me." The young wolf looked absolutely sympathetic. "Whoa... that sounds terrible!" Your own father not wanting ya.." "-Or caring about ya, whether you live in a hole, if you're sick, dead or alive-" Bullseye gulped. "In a way, I wish he WAS dead, like my mom..." Least then, I wouldn't know whether he hated me, or didn't want me, or..." "Hey, come on, it's ok," said the wolf pup, putting a hand on Bullseye's shaking shoulder. "Wanna hear something scary?" Bullseye mumbled, "I guess." The wolf pointed to his face. "See this?" Bullseye noticed then that the wolf had a long scar running across the left side of his face. "Wow... yeah?" "-In any normal situation, my dad is completely harmless." Wouldn't hurt a fly." Then one night, he comes home and gives me this." "He did??" Why?" "They said he was 'intoxicated' from consuming alcohol." He didn't recognize me or anything... it was scary." The young wolf shuddered. "Sometimes I can still hear him yelling at me... saying that I was a thief, or a street rat or something..." He shook his head, mournfully. Bullseye breathed, "Wow.... sounds like the both of us have hit rock bottom, doesn't it?" "You're tellin' me," sighed the wolf. "What do you suggest we do?" The warthog twisted his lip, thinking. Then he had an idea. "-That we make a pact." The young pup looked up. "A pact?" "Yeah... that we'll both stick together." We'll watch each other's back... and help one another out." Like brothers." "Really??" said the boy, surprised at the warthog's eager suggestion of friendship. "Best friends type thing?" "Exactly!" Bullseye jumped up. "Are ya with me?" The wolf jumped up too. "All the way, partner." They spat on their palms, and shook hands. "Always stick together." "No matter what." "There for each other." "Friends til the end." Then in releasing their grips, the wolf said, "My name's Buckthorne Wolfe." "Mine's Bullseye Warthogg."   
  
And so it began, two tramatized youths found a friend in each other, and began their newfound lives, side by side, vowing the bond of friendship and brothership, which would last til the end of their days.   
  
~*~  
Almost five years had passed since the deaths of the Kings, Lady Beatrice Warthogg, and the whole Wolfe family (with the exception of young Buckthorne). Mournful grievances had long healed greatly, yet there were times when remembrances, hurt deeply to be thought of, and whoever was thinking of them, would swiftly try to dismiss the thought from their mind. Another thing that was retrieved from the past, was the awkward moments of the relationships concerning the Princes, and two certain young females...  
  
"-ARGH!" I'm tellling you Rockavar, he's REALLY got me rilled up, this time!" Vera was screeching to her friend, of her brother, Lewis. "So I gotta think of a really GOOD prank to get him back!" But not just any ordinary thing!" It's gotta scare the heck outta him!" "Great idea!" commented Rockavar. "So how you gonna do it?" Outside, at night, or-" She shook her head at him. "No, no, no!" I'm not just talking about 'jump out of the bushes and scream BOO!' type thing!" It's gotta be HUGE!" He's gonna be so choked up, that his fur turns white!" "Hey, cool!" That's pure evil, Vera!" Rockavar laughed with glee, along with her. "So what you gonna do, that will do THAT?" "I'm gonna...!" I... ummmm," Vera faltered. Then she scowled. "-D'oh!" I dunno..." Rockavar twisted his mouth, thinking the matter over. "Hmmm... well let's think." What are Lewis's weaknesses?" What would shock him?" What's something that he would NEVER think possib-" "-Oh my gosh, I got it!!" shrieked Vera, with excitement, jumping up. Rockavar jumped up in surprise too, then spoke, "Sweet!!" That's great!" What is it??" Suddenly, to his shock again, she smiled deviously. "You'll see.... I need your help too!" "Ok!" What do I do??" he asked eagerly. She continued to grin. "-Just stand right there... don't move." I'll take care of the rest-" Rockavar stared at her with confusement, as she quickly rushed off to young Tyler nearby, and said something to him. When she had finished, he went over to Lewis, as she came loping back to him. "Ok get ready!" she told him. "Ready for what?" questioned Rockavar, looking towards Lewis, as she was. Just as her brother was starting to turn around, from Tyler's request to, Vera swiftly turned back to face Rockavar, and said, "NOW!" Before he could utter another word, Vera grabbed Rockavar's face, and firmly kissed him on the mouth. She held her own there, for a few seconds longer than was needed, surprising them both. Then she finally pulled back, her breath taken away, to see Rockavar's face staring just as breathlessly at her... Lewis had turned around, unsuspecting of what to see, just knowing that all that Tyler had said was, "Hey Louie!" Look behind ya, your sis wants ya to see something." He didn't think much of that, so what, Vera wanted him to see something. It could possibly be a BIT surprising, but probably no more than that, he thought. So when he caught focus on what he was intended to see, he got the scare of his life, just as Vera wanted him to. Choked up like something had gotten stuck. Shocked to the core. Blown out of his mind. There was his younger sister Vera, KISSING his friend, Rockavar!! KISSING!! And most shocking of all, KISSING ROCKAVAR! Rockavar. The Crown Prince of Mobius. The oldest of them all. The biggest and strongest. And his FRIEND. No, THEIR FRIEND. He couldn't believe it. And so, in his shock, not caring if an adult could hear him, a ten year old, about to use profanity, yelled out to them, at the top of his lungs, "-WHAT THE HELL???!!!!" Everyone, all the kids heard him. This broke Rockavar and Vera of their daze, whirling their heads in Lewis's direction, who then realized he had never felt so angry and betrayed, before. He swiftly came towards them. When he reached them, he pushed, and roared at Rockavar, "What do you think you're DOING, huh?!" Why the heck were you KISSING my SISTER??!!" Rockavar couldn't think of a word to say. He was still zoned out from the kiss. The whole setup was lost to him, in this wave of strange emotion that seemed to have overcame him. Luckily, Vera came to her right mind, recovering her wits faster than her friend. "-HAA!" she yelped out, pointing a finger at Lewis. "-Gotcha!" Her brother screwed his face up. "-Say what??" Vera laughed uneasily. "-Yeah, you heard me!" We gotcha, and we gotcha good!!" Eh, Rockavar?? Realization hit him, and he immediately replied, "-Oh!" Yeah, of course!" DUH!" We fooled you a good one there, Lewis!" You were right Vera, he sure fell for that trap!!" Heheheh!" He laughed along with her, both hoping it was buyable. Lewis stared at them, and frowned. "-WHAT??" That was JOKE?!" Well, then that was pretty darn LOW, to do something like THAT!" You are SO in for it, Vera!" "Oh really??" What are YOU gonna do about it?" A devilish grin came over Lewis's face. "-Oh nothing." Just let it oh, 'slip' to Mom and Dad about this... leaving out the 'it was a joke' bit." Vera's mouth fell. "You wouldn't!" Lewis continued to smile. "Just watch me," he spoke, and then quickly started running off. "HEEEY!!" Lewis!!" screamed Vera, angrily, starting to run after him. But he had too good of a head start, making her realize that she could never catch up to him, until it was too late. "-You JERK!!" she continued to yell. "You tell them, and I'll make you pay, dorkface!!" But her shouts were lost upon him. She growled, hissily, "Brothers SUCK!" They should all get their tails tanned, for being stupid, and annoying meanies!" She was still throwing a fit, when Rockavar finally came up to her. "-Hey Vera-" She whirled around. "WHAT?!" she snapped loudly, then realized what she had done, and quickly said, "-Oops, I mean..." I'm sorry Rockavar, I didn't mean to yell at you-" "S'ok," he assured her. "That happens to me when I get mad too." "Oh-" she mumbled. Rockavar continued to speak, "-Anyways, about what happened before..." Vera felt her cheeks turn redder. "-Uh, yeah?" He swallowed a little, "-I just wanted to say that it, well... it was good-" Vera was a little taken aback, by her thought of the meaning of this comment. "-Right..." she muttered, unsure of what else to say. "-I mean the prank!!" Rockavar quickly said, realizing his mistaken sentence. "-The PRANK was good, THAT's what I meant, I mean!" Not the.. you know-" "-Oh!" said Vera, in reaction. "-Well of course, you wouldn't mean THAT!" They both laughed at this, false and uneasily. Feeling that what he said was a bit harsh, though, Rockavar added, "Not that it was BAD or anything-" "Oh yeah, sure, of course!" agreed Vera. "It was ok..." They both nodded at each other, then were left in a rather uncomfortable silence for a couple seconds. Finally, Rockavar and Vera said at the same time, "Ummm, weren't you gonna go after Lewis?", and "Maybe I should try, and catch up to Lewis." They both blushed at this. "We're both right, I better be getting home... my parents'll be going crazy if Lewis actually tells them-" "Yeah-" Rockavar scratched the back of neck. "Well... I'll see ya later then." -Bye Vera." "Good bye Rockavar," she bid him farewell, then started walking away. As they both went their separate ways, once again, felt the feelings, the strange longings, stirred up from five years back. *What do they mean?* they thought, wonderingly, not knowing how soon they would find out.  
  
Only awhile after the following this event, it was New Year's Day. All the children were out, eagerly awaiting the fireworks. Masevar and Aleena happened to be sitting next to each other, as they were good friends, and did lots of things together. They were all counting down with the crowd nearby, to midnight. "Eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... ONE!!" Everyone went crazy all at once. People were yelling "Happy New Year!", some were just yelling and hooting with excitement. Some were hugging, some kissing. Some were running around, like escapees from an asylum. As for the kids, they were doing some of all of the following. Well, not the hugging and kissing, actually, considering the age they were. Except... Masevar and Aleena both leapt up, cheering. "WAAAHOO!!" Masevar in excitement. As he turned to say something to Aleena, she beat him to the punch, and did something totally unexpected. She reached up her face to his height, and planted a kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, she saw the astounded look on Masevar's face, and fully realized what she had just done. She gasped, "Oh gosh!" I'm sorry, Masevar!" I didn't mean to-" He numbly questioned, "-What... was that?" Aleena shrugged in the same confusement. "I dunno... it just... sorta came over me." I mean... well, most of the adults were doing it too..." Masevar said, "That's because they're adults though, isn't it?" They do that stuff-" Aleena blushed deeply, "Oh yeah... right." She looked so embarassed, that Masevar felt bad. "Hey, come on Aleena, it's ok!" I'm not mad at ya or anything!" And not that it was a BAD thing to do or that, it actually felt-" Realizing how absurd what he was about to say was, he quickly said, "-I mean, don't worry about it!" Okay?" "-Kay," Aleena replied, blankly. Masevar added, "Come on girl, cheer up!" You know what?" How about I even the scales?" Here." He gave her a big hug. "There." Now we both did something weird." Feel better?" Aleena couldn't help but smile. "-Yeah, I guess so." Thanks Masevar!" "No problem, Aleena!" grinned Masevar. "Happy New Year!" "Happy New Year!"   
  
~*~  
Coincidently enough, sometime after this, with the children on the brink of adolescence and about to enter a new world, they had the "Talk" about the facts of life, with their elders/parents/guardians. All responses to this were slightly different, but all were pretty much saying the same thing...  
  
"-Say WHAT?!", "EWWWWW!", "Dude, GROSS!!", "That's DISGUSTING!", "That's the NASTIEST thing I've heard!!", "That should be against the law!!", "Why'd I have to know THAT for?!!", "You and Mom/Dad did THAT??!" ULG!", "Three words!" Argh, yuck and BLEAH!!", "Why would anyone ever do THAT?!", "I think I'm gonna be sick!!", "Excuse me while I vomit!!", and "I'm NEVER gonna do that!!"   
  
That last one was spoken by none other than young Bullseye Warthogg. Ironically enough, he would eventually be the first one of them all, to be willingly exposed to this kind of thing...   
  
  
To Be Continued  
_________________  
  
- Second story done :) Yahoo! It's gonna get better, once I get onto the second part of Chapter 2!! I promise that ;) This one was really sad, I know :( Poor Bullseye and Buckthorne!! And believe or not, I actually love those guys XP Why would I do such things to them, then? *shrugs* That's just me, and my way of doing this. Also, it provdes answers and explainations for future stuff, see ;) Once again, happy reading! I shall return :D  
  
~BlushBunnyC3~ 


End file.
